The present invention relates generally to operations performed, and equipment utilized, in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides an expanding wellbore junction method.
It is well known in the art to expand a wellbore junction downhole as part of a method of interconnecting multiple intersecting wellbores. However, such prior methods suffer from at least one of several deficiencies. Firstly, it is difficult to seal against an expanded tubular member, since an expanded tubular member rarely, if ever, returns to a uniform cylindrical shape. Secondly, an expanded wellbore junction typically has a somewhat misshapen form, which makes access therethrough, and positioning of various devices therein, very difficult. Thirdly, the positioning, expanding, sealing, etc. steps involved in utilizing an expandable wellbore junction typically require an excessive number of trips into the well, which is time-consuming and expensive.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide expanding wellbore junction methods, systems and apparatus which solve one or more of the above problems in the art.